


Perfect Ending to a Perfect Day

by Mostcrazylady



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostcrazylady/pseuds/Mostcrazylady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a bad day can end just right.</p>
<p>Written for the 2008 Moonridge Edition of My Moongoose Ezine The Many First Times of Jim and Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Ending to a Perfect Day

Sentinel Detective Jim Ellison led his team as they chased the would-be convenience store robber down one alley and back up another. For the life of him, he couldn’t figure out why the fool didn’t give up and surrender. Didn’t he realize that he had a sentinel in full hunting mode on his trail and no amount of twists and turns would lose his pursuers?

He cursed as he reached an intersection and lost track of the fleeing criminal. He halted and cast his senses out, feeling Joel’s hand on his shoulder as the man attempted to ground him. He knew that Joel and his other team members did their best to support him, but everything would be so much easier if he had a Companion. With a Companion at his side to help him control his senses, he would never have lost the trail. However, his search for someone compatible had so far been unsuccessful. 

Jim’s hearing wavered then sharpened and he heard the sound of the perp’s footsteps and heavy breathing toward his left. It sounded like the man had paused to catch his breath in the next alley. Jim’s senses told him the alley was a dead end and he signaled his team to move in.

As soon as everyone had found suitable cover, Jim called out, “Cascade Police! Throw out your weapon and come out with your hands raised!” 

The only answer he got was a shuffling noise and a startled, “Hey, Man. What the Hell?”

Then the perp appeared at the mouth of the alley with his arm wrapped around the neck of a young man who he held in front of himself as a shield. He pushed his gun against the hostage’s right temple and shouted, “Back off or I’ll kill him!”

“If you do we’ll put you away for murder instead of attempted robbery. Lower your weapon and step away from the kid.” 

Jim took a close look at the young man, trying to gauge how frightened he was by the position he was in. He saw shoulder length brown hair that framed a handsome face with natural curls, a glint of silver in the left ear, and blue eyes that looked more aggravated than afraid. His impression was confirmed when the young man sarcastically declared, “Well if this isn’t just a perfect ending to a perfect day.”

“Shut up!” The perp poked him with his gun. “I’m not having a perfect day.”

The young man stopped trying to pull the other man’s arm away from his throat and frowned in annoyance.

“Poor baby. You’re having a bad day,” he mocked. “Well it can’t be any worse than my day’s already been. Last night, the place where I was staying burned to the ground. Luckily I was just sleeping there and all my important stuff like my research notes was in my office at Rainier. Then I get to campus this morning and my dissertation committee informs me that I have to change my topic. Two years! I have been researching this for two long years and now they decide that my topic is unacceptable? They couldn’t have said something before I started my research? All that time and effort I put into it and now it’s worthless.

“Then along comes Dr. Stoddard who says ‘Gee, Blair. There’s been a mix-up on the roster for that expedition you were planning to accompany me on next week. It seems your name was inadvertently omitted and there isn’t room for you after all. Sorry.’

“And let’s not forget the jock that stopped me in the hall and threatened to beat the crap out of me if I didn’t change his well deserved F to an A so he wouldn’t get kicked off the team. Fortunately, campus security arrived before he actually hit me.”

His discourse was barely interrupted by the perp yelling, “Shut up!” and Jim demanding once again, “Put the gun down and let him go!”

“Then I get called into the office of ‘Edwards the Evil’ who proceeds to inform me that I will be fired unless I drop the plagiarism charge I brought against one of my students. It seems his rich daddy won’t donate money to the university if his little boy gets kicked out. Doesn’t matter if he’s guilty as hell. Oh, no. Money talks.

“I leave campus because I need to find a place to spend the night and my car breaks down. Dead in the water. Kaput. Bye-bye. Play ‘Taps’. Hold a memorial service. 

“So I’m walking down this street, minding my own business, and I hear a noise in the alley. It sounded like someone put a puppy in the dumpster. Being the good-hearted soul that I am, I go to check it out and next thing I know some Bozo-Brain has me by the throat threatening to shoot me. So don’t you dare tell me your day has been worse than mine!”

By this time, Jim had managed to quietly shift position enough to get a good aim on the perp’s gun hand. The rest of the team were content to let him make any necessary shot, knowing from experience that his Sentinel vision gave him the best chance to take out the perp without harming the hostage.

The perp, meanwhile, was getting more and more frustrated because his hostage wasn’t shaking in terror and peeing his pants like any sane person with a gun held to his head would do. The hostage just kept on talking instead of shutting up until finally the perp had had enough.

“If you don’t shut up, I’ll shoot you!” he threatened.

“So shoot me and get it over with, you dumb shit,” Blair replied then huffed in disgust. “Oh the hell with you. I am tired, I am hungry, and I am not in the mood for this!”

Later, Jim was hard pressed to tell exactly what had happened when. Blair stomped on his captor’s insole and jabbed his elbow into the man’s stomach. The perp’s gun went off just before Jim’s bullet knocked it out of his hand. The rest of the team pounced on the criminal and had him handcuffed before he had a chance to recover.

Jim turned to where the hostage, Blair, lay on the ground and hurried over to help him sit up. As he touched Blair’s shoulder, a jolt went through them both that knocked Jim onto his butt and left them staring at each other in amazement.

“Wow,” Blair breathed and Jim could only nod in agreement.

They continued to gaze into each other’s eyes until a voice behind Jim said, “Ellison. Ellison! Damn it, Jim. Now’s not the time to go zoning on us.”

Jim continued to stare at Blair as he quietly answered, “I’m not zoning, Joel. I’ve just found my Companion.”

Blair’s eyes widened and he whispered, “Really? When I was tested, I was told that no Sentinel would ever choose me.” 

Jim smiled gently. “Well, I’m a Sentinel and I choose you. Will you be my Companion?”

“Absolutely,” Blair returned the smile.

Jim took a deep breath and inhaled his Companion’s pleasant scent. Touch, sight, and hearing had already locked on to the young man. All that was left was taste. He leaned forward slowly, his eyes drawn to the pulse point on Blair’s throat. Blair sighed contentedly and tilted his head back to give him better access. Jim mouthed the spot and his tongue flicked out to taste. Heavenly. As his final sense locked onto his Companion, he felt himself begin to harden and sensed the arousal of the younger man. He began to lick upwards and headed across the strong jaw, determined to join their lips.

Dimly, he heard Joel instructing the rest of the team to take the prisoner downtown and book him. Then Joel’s voice was close behind him again.

“Jim? Jim! Look, you know I’m happy for you both and thank God you found each other. But I really think it’s bad taste to bond in public. Take your Companion home and do it right. I’ll fill the captain in and tell him you’ll call later.” 

“Thanks, Joel.” Jim couldn’t seem to stop smiling and he asked Blair, “We need to finalize our bond. What do you say?”

Blair couldn’t seem to stop smiling either as he answered, “I say this is the perfect ending to a perfect day.” 

 

End


End file.
